Star Trek Voyager: Technologies
by GioSmith
Summary: An unauthorized transportation bring about concerns amongst the Voyager crew.


Star Trek Voyager: Technologies

Chapter One

by spookyfoxmulder

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek Voyager or any of the characters, excpt my own, which will be introduced later.

"Deck 17, Holodeck." Captain Kathryn Janeway said as the turbolift doors swooshed firmly shut. She had just left the very empty Mess Hall after downing a cup of coffee, accompanied by Chakotay who returned to the bridge afterwards to take command of the ship while the captain had some relax time, as ordered by the Doctor.

The sound of a lounge music played from the piano welcomed her as she entered Sandrines along with laughter, chattering voices and the occasional clack of billiard balls. The mood was calming, the fire crackled and filled the entire lounge with a glow of orange. She walked towards the bar and the Doctor appeared, wiping clean a large wine glass with a cloth. He was dressed in typically French barman's clothing, with a beret to top it all off. "Glad to see you decided to come." He greeted, startling the captain slightly. "It's just what the doctor ordered." She smiled at the hologram. "The atmosphere in here is sensational, as to be expected." She took a seat by the bar opposite the Doctor and drank in the atmosphere of everything in the bar, a louder clack of a billiard ball caught her attention, allowing her to notice Tom Paris with a baffled expression on his face.

"Would you care for a refre-" The Doctor started as Janeway got up again from the bar stool. "Later." She interuppted "-shment.." He frowned as the Captain walked towards the table where Tom Paris stood leaning on a cue, Neelix was half laying on the table to take his next, and final shot. Around the table stood several spectators, who were all laughing and chatting away to one another. Spotting Harry Kim standing at the front of the crowd, she made her way to stand beside him for a better view. "Hello Harry." She greeted the young man, who was laughing at the game. "Oh! Hey, Captain." He returned the greeting, before calling "C'mon Neelix, are you taking the shot or aren't you!" to the Talaxian, who was still lining up the cue with the ball. "These things take precision and patience, Mr Kim!" Neelix called back to him, not taking his eye off the ball. He jolted the cue back and forth, another clack of the ball before the rumble of the ball into the corner pocket.

Paris' eyes widened as the ball rolled straight into the hole. "I-I don't believe it.._**AGAIN**_?" he yelled, he was totally frustrated. A wide, friendly, toothy smile spread across Neelix's face. "Hee, hee! I win again. You know, Mr Paris. I don't think you're just letting me win. This is five games in a row now, and after each one comes a worse reaction from you." Neelix said, placing his cue upon the table. Harry have Tom a slap on the back, almost sending him flying forward, a little caught up in the excitement his force was stronger than he had anticipated. "Gee Tom, at this rate you're losing your reputation. Maybe Neelix will go easy on _you_next time." he said, not sure wether he was joking or being serious. "Very funny Harry, You're hilarious." Tom shot him a glare. "Oh come now. I'm sure Tom would win any other time. I guess I'm just lucky today." Neelix reassured. Janeway placed a hand on Tom's shoulder from behind him, he turned his head as she began to speak. "Calm down, Tom. I wouldn't worry about it, as Neelix says, you're an admirable player. Although it seems that Neelix will be spending more time in the holodeck..some of these regulars seem to taking an interest." She nodded to three, tall, shabbily clothed men sitting at a table at the back of the room, who were enthusiastically talking about Neelix's skill in the last game, Neelix looked over and gave a rather small, humble wave with his fingers in the direction of the slightly dirty, fierce looking men.

The crowd dispersed from around the table and Tom made his way to the bar for a drink, along with Harry.

"Chakotay to Captain" Janeway touched her comm badge. "Captain here, yes Commander?"

"Captain, there has been an unauthorized transportation. One lifeform has been detected. I sent Tuvok down with a security team, I think you should make your way down to the Transporter room, find out whats going on."

"I'm on my way." Janeway made her exit through the doors to the corridor and headed for the Transporter room.


End file.
